Monster Under The Bed
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: everyone have a monster under their bed


**Author's**:Please enjoy.

**Genre:** Mystery, Sci-fi, Paralel Universe

Death Note (c) Ohbata Takeshi & Ohba Tsugumi

This fiction is not for commercial thing.

* * *

**Monster Under The Bed  
**

_**-Fairy tale is your life-**_

* * *

Aku selalu tidak percaya banyak hal. Misalnya seperti debu yang terbang di antara jendela yang terbuka, terekspos racun matahari, kata orang, mereka itu alien. Mereka selalu ingin pulang ke tempat mereka. Kataku, untuk apa mereka ada di sini? Kata orang, mereka memang tinggal di sini. Mereka lahir di sini. Tapi mereka ingin pulang. Makanya mereka terbang. Hal-hal seperti itu yang membuatku berpikir. Saat aku berpikir, aku merasa tidak aman. Aku meragukan segalanya.

Seperti monster di bawah tempat tidur.

Tapi, mungkin Tuhan cuma ingin membuatku melihat. Aku bersumpah Dia ingin aku _melihat_. Oleh sebab itu aku kemudian mempercayai segala hal.

Atau mungkin Dia cuma sedang bosan.

.

Kata Dad umurku hari ini tujuh tahun. Tepat tujuh tahun saat kaki jam melangkah ke detik dua belas. Adikku tertawa gembira. Karena hari ini akan ada pesta. Dia baru melemparkan sepiring pie ke arah jendela. Mom berseru ke arahnya. Sepertinya marah. Aku tidak peduli pada pie-nya. Aku lebih khawatir pada gerombolan debu yang terperangkap di dalam pie mati itu. Dan mungkin selamanya mereka akan mati di dalam sana. Membusuk bersama air di dalam tanah.

"Light, mari..." aku menoleh, Mom menarik tanganku. Bergumam tentang mandi dan malam yang akan berubah menjadi pelangi. Mengikuti langkahnya, aku menjadi bersemangat, sekakigus mendapati senyum tersembunyi di bibirku.

.

Pelangi memang datang malam itu. Dia mengajak beberapa awan warna-warni dan selusin musik yang riang. Dad dan Mom berseru gembira, kata mereka banyak yang datang. Dan mereka puas.

"Matahari tidak datang, Mom..." aku merengek.

"Percayalah, Light, besok pagi dia akan datang."

"Kau berjanji akan mengundangnya, Mom..."

"Iya, dan Mom berjanji dia akan datang pagi hari. Pagi-pagi benar, Mom berjanji."

"Kenapa dia tidak datang sekarang?"

"Karena dia tidak bisa keluar pada malam hari... ingat?"

"Kenapa ia tidak bisa keluar pada malam hari?"

"Karena ia sedang sibuk mengurusi banyak hal..."

"Membantu debu-debu kembali padanya?"

Senyum jenaka muncul di wajah Mom. Dan dia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya... ya tentu saja..."

Mata yang penuh keingintahuan menghiasi wajah Mom. Sambil mengelus rambutku, dia tersenyum dan berbisik, "Kau anak yang pintar, Light... kau anak yang pintar..."

Mom memang mengharapkanku menjadi orang yang pintar jika besar nanti. Katanya aku cocok jadi Presiden... mungkin presiden suatu negara, atau Presiden suatu gedung. Yang mengurusi wanita-wanita cantik, kata Dad. Aku tidak suka wanita cantik. Mereka tidak suka pada debu... _well_, aku juga tidak suka sih, tapi setidaknya aku tidak menghiraukan mereka.

Pesta itu diakhiri dengan banyak lagu dan banyak hadiah. Salah satunya dibawakan oleh Dad padaku dengan muka yang ceria. Mickey dengan tongkat yang bersinar biru. Aku sangat tidak suka dengan itu.

.

Saat akhirnya semua berakhir, aku terlelap di tempat tidur. Membayangi pelangi dengan lagu yang menari di kegelapan mudah membuatku tertidur. Namun suara di bawah tempat tidurku kemudian adalah hal yang lain. Mataku terbuka untuk sepanjang malam.

Keriat-keriut yang nyaring di tengah kegelapan menguasai telingaku. Berlindung di dalam selimut nyamanku, mataku membulat memerhatikan lemari di seberang sana. Detik jam di belakang kepalaku mengatakan bahwa ini semua nyata. Mimpi tidak punya jam. Kata mereka di dalam mimpi tidak pernah ada jam. Jadi suara itu adalah nyata. Kakiku mulai dingin. Lalu lemari itu berdenyut.

Di ujung sana, pintu lemari terbuka pelan saat suara di bawah tempat tidurku memudar.

Dan dalam ketakutanku, akhirnya seseorang keluar dari pintu lemari ditemani oleh cahaya yang terang benderang.

.

"Oh... hallo..." katanya tersenyum.

Jika monster orang lain mungkin berbentuk laba-laba raksasa atau mesin pin ball yang melontarkan api, maka monsterku adalah pria tua dengan janggut putih.

Orang lain akan menyebutnya Santa Claus, tapi aku menamainya Si Cahaya Tua.

Bukan hanya karena cahaya putih yang menyelimutinya ketika ia melangkahkan kaki ke luar dari pintu lemari, tapi juga karena matanya. Bersinar mengalahkan cahaya lainnya.

Cahaya yang terang benderang membutakan kegelapan. Sekejap kamarku menjadi seputih matahari. Aku langsung teringat bahwa Mom ada janji denganku di pagi hari, membawakanku matahari. Tapi kukira aku tidak akan menagihnya jika ia lupa.

"Bisa bicara sebentar, nak? Kau bisa duduk jika kau mau..." katanya.

Suaranya penuh getaran, janggutnya bergoyang saat ia tersenyum. Tubuh bungkuknya duduk di sampingku.

"Apakah kau monster dari bawah tempat tidurku?"

Dia terdiam sebentar sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya, ya... mengapa setiap anak kecil harus percaya itu..."

"Kau bukan monster?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Menurutku aku tidak tahu, makanya aku bertanya."

Dia tertawa lagi.

"Percayai apa saja jika menurut hatimu itu adalah kebenaran... karena malam ini kita akan berpesta merayakan tentang bangkitnya kebenaran..."

"Mengapa kau keluar dari lemariku?"

"Pertanyaan bagus. Bagaimana jika kita mulai dari cerita yang bagus, eh? Jangan takut, bukan cerita hantu yang bisa membuatmu mengencingi celanamu, tapi cerita pengantar tidur yang sangat bagus..."

"Katamu kita akan berpesta?"

"Betul dan kita akan mengawalinya dengan cerita yang bagus."

"Tapi Mom bilang pesta sudah usai... aku harus tidur..."

"Bagaimana jika kuberitahu bahwa Mom mengijinkanmu bercerita denganku sebelum tidur, eh?

Aku mengantuk tapi toh aku mengangguk.

"Nah, mau dimulai dari mana? Apa yang kau suka? Hanzel and Gretel? Peter Pan? Putih Salju?"

"Aku sudah bosan dengan mereka... lagipula menurutku Putih Salju adalah wanita yang bodoh..."

"Mengapa menurutmu demikian?"

"Karena dia cantik... dan wanita cantik biasanya bodoh..."

Si kakek tertawa.

"Kau benar... teruslah katakan itu pada dirimu..."

"Jadi... kau akan bercerita tentang apa?"

"Bagaimana tentang Raja Arthur?"

"Oke... kurasa aku suka pada Raja Arthur..."

"Nah, suatu hari... ada Raja yang baik hati dan dia punya seorang teman... hidup mereka sangat bahagia bersama dengan seisi kerajaan... tapi suatu hari yang gelap, tiba-tiba sang teman Raja menjadi jahat... dia berubah licik dan ingin menguasai seisi Camelot..."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia membunuh Raja dan kemudian menjadi Raja baru... tentu saja ia memerintah dengan kejam..."

"Tidak, kau salah..."

"Eh?"

"Tidak ada cerita yang seperti itu... aku tidak ingin dengar..."

Si kakek terdiam dan ia menatapku dalam-dalam. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Memang tidak ada yang seperti itu, kau belum mendengar sampai akhir..."

Aku terdiam.

"Kemudian, waktu berlalu dan seseorang datang menantang Raja baru yang kejam tersebut. Siapa yang menang, akan menjadi Raja dan yang kalah harus mati."

"Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Raja mengabulkan permintaan orang asing itu dan kemudian pertarungan-pun dimulai di depan seluruh Camelot. Nah... apa yang kauharapkan?"

"Aku ingin si Raja jahat mati..."

"Maka keinginanmu terkabul. Dengan kekuatan yang hebat, si orang asing mengalahkan Raja dan akhirnya orang asing ini menggantikannya menjadi Raja dan memerintah Camelot dengan bijaksana. Seluruh rakyat mencintainya... namun, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa orang asing tersebut sebenarnya bukanlah sepenuhnya asing bagi si Raja jahat. Dia mengenalnya."

"Siapa dia?" tanyaku antusias.

"Dia adalah Raja Arthur."

"Tidak mungkin, bukankah Raja Arthur telah mati?" Aku terkesiap.

"Memang... tapi ini yang mau aku beritahu... ingat apa yang kukatakan padamu pertama tadi? Aku ingin kau mempercayai segala hal yang kauanggap benar. Aku tidak ingin kau menyangkalnya."

"Bagaimana mungkin Raja Arthur bisa kembali hidup?"

"Lihat bintang di sana?" Si kakek menyibakkan tirai.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau percaya bahwa aku telah pergi kesana?"

Sejenak aku ingin menggeleng tapi kemudian saat aku melihat alis matanya yang terangkat, aku mengangguk."

"Bagus sekali... percayalah pada setiap hal... Aku katakan padamu, nak... aku telah kesana..."

"Kau naik apa kesana?"

"Dengan pintu yang bercahaya."

"Seperti pintu lemariku?"

"Betul. Begitu juga dengan Raja Arthur... dia datang dengan lemari bercahaya dan membebaskan Camelot dari penderitaan."

Aku terkagum.

Si kakek tampak gembira.

"Persis seperti itu juga aku datang kemari."

Aku terkejut.

"Maksudmu... kau sudah mati?"

"Sayang sekali tidak... tidak seperti Raja Arthur, aku tidak mati... namun kau pasti ingin tahu bagaimana cara Raja Arthur kembali hidup, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk antusias walau mataku rasanya sudah sangat panas oleh kantuk.

"Sebenarnya itu adalah dirinya yang lain."

Disini aku benar-benar terpaku.

"Untuk ukuran bocah tujuh tahun, aku tahu ini tidak terlalu berat bagimu, aku tahu kau mengerti betul apa yang kakek ini bicarakan," Ia mengerling.

"Ada lebih dari satu dirimu di alam semesta yang sangat besar ini. Sama seperti bintang-bintang di atas. Mereka mungkin satu bintang yang sama... hanya saja mereka tidak pernah tahu, karena mereka terpisah sangat jauh... jadi Raja Arhtur yang lain tahu bahwa Camelot dalam bahaya dan ia datang menyelamatkannya..."

"Arthur itu mungkin bukan Raja..."

"Benar... Arthur itu mungkin bukan Raja di dunianya, tapi dia Raja sekarang... kau mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. Kali ini dengan sangat pelan.

"Nah, sebelum aku meninggalkanmu untuk tidur dan mengakhiri pesta kecil kita... aku akan memberitahumu ending ceritanya..."

"Kupikir ceritanya sudah berakhir?"

"Belum... inilah akhirnya. Raja Arthur punya pintu yang bercahaya dan ia datang untuk membunuh si Raja terdahulu yang jahat, karena ia telah merencanakannya jauh sebelumnya. Tidak tahukah kau bahwa sesungguhnya Arthur yang terakhir ini adalah dirinya dari masa depan? Jadi Arthur yang lain datang dari masa depan dan mengalahkan si jahat untuk kebahagiaan semua orang... jadi, itulah endingnya. Itulah rahasianya."

Kami terdiam.

Suara napasku bergema di tengah malam yang telanjang.

"Jadi... kau... sama seperti bintang di atas... datang kesini..."

"Betul. Datang untuk_ menyelamatkan_ Camelot."

Ada yang berbisik di telingaku. Sedetik aku merasa tuli. Jendela yang terbuka meninggalkan celah lurus dalam cahaya temaram bulan. Dan aku melihatnya.

Debu-debu tipis yang terbang di antara malam. Naik bersama cahaya ke arah bulan benderang di atas.

_'Debu itu pulang ke bulan... bukan ke matahari...'_

"Aku ingin kau menyelamatkan Camelot..." suara si kakek mengalir dalam kejauhan. Tuliku masih memutuskan untuk mendengung di antara udara yang pengap.

"Aku ingin kau bertindak kebenaran. Jangan biarkan orang jahat hidup..."

Kini tuliku telah pergi... terbang bersama debu-debu di lorong jendela yang bercahaya bagai sungai perak.

"Aku adalah_ dirimu_, nak."

.

Rasa terkejutku tidak dapat mengalahkan rasa gembiraku.

"Beritahu aku! Beritahu aku!" kataku bersorak.

"Ssh... pelankan, nak, kau bisa membangunkan Mom dan Dad..."

"Jadi siapa si orang jahatnya?" kataku berdiri di atas tempat tidur.

"Seperti kataku, nak... itu bukan hal yang mudah... ingat siapa musuh Raja Arthur?"

Senyum ku memudar.

"Kau berada dekat dengannya... dia cuma berada dua kaki dari sini..."

Aku terkesiap.

"Tapi jangan takut... masih ada cerita tambahannya..."

"Ceritakan, ceritakan!"

"Cerita ekstranya adalah... kau mungkin adalah si teman Raja Arthur yang jahat itu."

Terlihat bodoh mungkin, aku hanya menganga.

"Tapi kabar gembiranya adalah... kau ternyata bukan... di dunia yang ini..."

"Aku tidak percaya!" aku mengembik.

"Benar! Faktanya kita bisa menjadi siapa-pun di dunia paralel lain, nak... ingat bahwa Arthur bukanlah Raja di dunia dimana ia pergi dengan pintu bercahaya?"

"Tapi kini ia Raja!"

"Betul lagi. Kau memang anak yang pintar..."

"Aku siap menghajar siapapun yang jahat!" aku melonjak-lonjak di tempat tidur.

"Pelankan sedikit, nak... kau bisa mati kesenangan nanti..." kata si kakek tertawa.

"Oke. Aku siap. Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan!"

"Kau harus menyingkirkan adikmu. Aku tahu itu sulit, tapi kita akan bertemu lagi jika kau berhasil..."

"Kapan?"

"Sekarang... beberapa puluh tahun kemudian saat kau sudah tua dan kau sudah punya lemari bercahaya, maka kau akan mengunjungi dirimu... kita akan bertemu lagi..."

"Aku tidak percaya ini nyata!"

"Aku juga nak, aku juga..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan pintu yang bercahaya?"

"Secepatnya... tapi yang terpenting kau harus ingat bahwa kau akan menyelamatkan Camelot..."

"Walau dengan mengalahkan adik sendiri?"

"Alam semesta itu misterius nak... pikirkan bahwa mungkin adikmu adalah perampok bank di dunia lain... dia sama sekali bukan adikmu... pikirkan itu maka kau akan mendapat kekuatan... kebenaran... selalu ingat percayai apa-pun demi kebenaran."

"Aku akan mengingatnya!"

Semangatku membakarku. Lengan, dada, mata.

Kata-kata yang terbang terdengar berkepak diantara sayapnya.

Cahaya putih.

Lemari yang bersinar.

Aku mencium wangi lavender di bantalku.

Dan sepenggal pesan mematikan.

_'Selalu percayai segala hal, nak... selalu percaya...'_

Sebelum semuanya gelap.

.

Sepuluh tahun cukup menyita ingatan. Tapi ia tidak mengambil memori terpenting. Memori luar biasa dari seorang kakek misterius yang menyuruhku membunuh adikku sendiri.

Aku sempat tentu saja.

Aku hampir membunuh adikku dengan membiarkan ia tersesat di satu trip keluarga. Aku sempat masuk rehabilitasi dan beberapa dokter meyakinkanku bahwa malam itu tidak lebih hanyalah mimpi. Mereka bilang aku kelelahan dan butuh istirahat. Segalanya hanyalah imajinasi.

Aku-pun akhirnya lelah berdebat dengan mereka semua. Seiring bertumbuh, aku sadar betapa bodohnya aku mempercayai segala omong kosong malam sepuluh tahun silam. Waktu itu aku sedang gembira. Itu adalah hari ulang tahunku. Segalanya bisa saja terjadi.

Tapi, membunuh adikku sendiri?

Aku akhirnya telah dewasa. Dan tampaknya adikku juga telah memaafkanku.

.

Sepuluh hari berlalu. Dan aku akhirnya bersama para debu. Terbang di angkasa.

.

Yang kuingat sebelum segalanya pergi, aku mencicipi sarapan dan kemudian mulutku terbakar. Api mengalir ke tenggorokanku, ke paru-paru, membutakan mata.

Kisah aneh di suatu malam bergulir di depan seperti tirai perak panjang.

Aku juga merasakan panas malam itu, tapi bukan panas yang seperti ini. Panas malam itu sangat menyenangkan. Tapi ini sangat menyakitkan.

Aku terbatuk di sela-sela mata terbelalak Mom dan Dad...

Di tengah gemeletukku di lantai yang dingin, adikku berdiri di belakang. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya memutih.

Bibirnya ternganga.

Tangan kirinya mengepal.

Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah benda hitam.

Apa itu?

_Buku?_

.

Malam sepuluh tahun lalu meloncat ke mataku. Si kakek berbisik bising di pikiranku yang panas.

_'Percayalah segala hal, nak... Demi Tuhan, percayalah demi kebenaran!'_ katanya bawel.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah. Kerut-kerut usia memudar dan wajahnya berubah dengan cepat!

Seperti ular yang berganti kulit, kakek itu sekarang telah menjadi seorang pria paro baya, pria muda, remaja dan kemudian seorang bocah tujuh tahun. Ha? Kakek?_ Siapa?_ Kakek siapa? Aku tidak kenal kakek apapun.

Dan setelah menggelepar seperti orang gila, bocah itu menerjangku.

Rasanya panas. Terbakar.

Suara-suara dari masa lalu beterbangan. Suara Mom... Dad... dan suaraku yang tercekik.

Dan setelah tubuhku kehabisan bahan bakar, api itu terbang meninggalkan tubuh matiku... sama seperti pie yang dilemparkan adikku ke arah jendela...

Aku melihat kami terbang... debu dan _aku..._

Kami terbang ke matahari yang terik...

'Light—'

Kami terbang... aku mengawasi kami terbang dari celah jendela... ke arah langit terbuka... ke matahari yang bercahaya...

Dan kemudian aku melihatnya... untuk yang terakhir kali... adikku yang terpaku di bawah... rambut hitamnya bergoyang-goyang... ia menoleh, _berbisik gelap._

Aku-pun membalas bisikannya.

.

_'Selamat tinggal Ryuzaki.'_

**_._**

**_end of the story_**

* * *

**Author's**: Untuk yang sedikit bingung, _here a lil' hint;_

_First rule:_ this is the paralel universe. Jangan kaget jika kalian mendapati Ryuzaki sebagai adik Light. Dan kemungkinan pembalikan posisi mereka. siapa si serigala dan siapa si domba putih.

Fakta dia membunuh Light, seperti biasa, silakan tebak apakah sengaja atau tidak.

Fakta lain, saya tidak pernah menjelaskan deskripsi si kakek. Jadi, siapa dia sebenarnya, silakan berimajinasi sendiri. Oh ya, dan fakta yang tidak akan pernah diingat kalian, apa yang menyebabkan keriat keriut di bawah tempat tidur?

Nah, saya suka kalian berimajinasi bahkan sesudah cerita usai. Membayangkan ending dan alternatif cerita-nya sesuai imajinasi sendiri menyenangkan bukan?

Dan selalu, terima kasih untuk membaca. _Godspeed_

**_Inspired by 'Doctor Who: Girl In The Fireplace'_**

**_Dedicated to: Steven Moffat_**

**_And a lil' message for Disney: fvck you. And your Mickey._**


End file.
